The Real Past
by Micha-Kou
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have a fight one morning, and Michiru visits the others for help. Secret after secret is unraveled and some allies from the Silver Millenium come bearing secrets, horrible enough to tear the team apart. (Yuri-HarukaxMichiru)
1. Chapter 1

**__**

The Real Past

Chapter One

"Ouch!" Haruka grumbled as she hit her foot on the bed. "Oops! Did I wake her?"

It was Saturday and unusual for her to be up but today was different. Last night she had had a horrible nightmare. Michiru and her had been walking by the ocean when suddenly this huge wave came out of no where and swallowed them. Haruka had tried to transform but it didn't work. The other Senshi appeared but just stood laughing saying things like "the traitors are gone! Yes!" And "No, we're too weak to save you, sorry!" And "this is what you get when you try to kill someone!". Michiru's body was then shone . . . dead. 

Haruka was now walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. She had her hand to her head and was staring out a window at nothing. 

I know it was just a dream but . . ." Haruka said to herself in the kitchen. "But, I am ruining her life! There are so many things she can't do with me, and I pushed her through all of those things we did in the Death Busters and Galaxia. I wouldn't be surprised if the other senshi hated _us_ for what _I_ did! I mean-"

"What?" Michiru said just walking into the kitchen. " Did you just say some thing?"

"No! I mean, nothing really." Haruka said to the one she loved most dearly. "Nothing worth repeating anyway. Did I wake you?"

"No." Her love answered. "But, you look troubled. And since when do you wake up at eight on a Saturday might I ask?"

"Uh, Michiru . . ." Haruka asked unsurely.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking." Haruka said slowly. "And I was wondering do you hate me for what I did? I mean, forcing you to turn to Galaxia, never putting a second thought to your ideas to join the Sailor Team in Death Busters and . . . "

But Michiru put her finger to Haruka's lips and said quietly "Haruka; I could never hate you. You didn't force me to do any of those things or ignore my ideas. You're just beating yourself up! I don't know why you have made the sudden change though. You're always the 'big-brave-I-never-show-my-feelings-in-front-of-anyone-person'! So what's up?" 

"Well," Haruka started, but then thought better of it. " No reason. Guess my past's just catching up with me!"

"Haruka."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I told you! I'm fine."

"Never felt better?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just see about that!" Then, Michiru walked over and embraced Haruka lovingly. Haruka, (this had become a reflex over time) automatically put her arms around Michiru too. "Tell me. Nothing you say is going to break this bond. I know this is better than just standing up at six in the morning arguing with me! Tell, or else I'll have to go to drastic measures . . ." Michiru said sliding one hand down, stopping at Haruka's waist.

"Michiru!"

"I mean it! We never keep things from each other!"

"How do you know? Maybe I keep from telling you that I've kept something from you."

"Name something that you don't think I know. I bet there isn't one thing about you that I don't know something about."

"I'll take that bet. If I win, we forget the conversation."

"If I win, you really tell me what's up." Michiru added quickly as she undid her arms from Haruka's neck.

"Deal. Three questions. All or nothing. One, my worst subject?" Haruka asked.

"Modern History and Japanese."

"Damn. Two, my school before Mugen?"

"Piece of cake. Juben High School."

"Damn-it, well, for all the dough, what happened to me at twelve?"

"What? Um . . ." Michiru couldn't answer. Like Mamoru and Usagi, Haruka didn't talk about her past much while Michiru would tell a little at times. 

"Ha! I can and do keep secrets. Now, if you don't mind I'm going for a ride on my bike. Good-bye!"

"Wait!" But it was too late. She had gotten her helmet on already so there was no stopping her now. What was she to do? The Inners had asked them to help with something today at the temple. Oh well. They had missed too many 'helpings' to miss this again, so she'll have to think up something. 

_Or maybe I should tell the truth. After all, the girls had to have had some experience with this sort of thing, right?_ Michiru thought while making herself some breakfast. _Wait, none of their relationships had lasted very long. All save Usagi are single. Damn!_

Michiru finally decided that she would wait and see if Haruka came home first. If not, she would tell them what happened. Perhaps Ami or Mamoru could find something about what had happened to her beloved when she was twelve.

*******************************************************************

Hours went by and still no sign of her. "Guess I'll go." She said to no one. And off she went. Half an hour late.

*******************************************************************

"Michiru! You made it!" Usagi said happily. She led Michiru into the study room where Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibiusa, (Princess) Kakyuu, and Mamoru were sitting. Michiru blushed a bit. Aside from coming here, she and Haruka had purposely made no contact with any of those people since the end of Galaxia's reign. Though they didn't seem it at that time, they were highly ashamed for what they had done. 

"Yeah, loooooooong time no see." Yaten joked when he saw her.

"Yaten!" Taiki scolded.

"Come on! I'm just joking."

"What's up Michiru?" Setsuna asked. "You've seemed to be busy a lot lately . . ."

"Oh, just things." Michiru answered. "You know."

"Well, it's great to have you_._" Mamoru said. "Speaking of which, where's Haruka?"

"I honestly don't know."

You could hear a pin drop in that room. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. No one was moving. Even Setsuna and Hotaru were barely moving. Michiru didn't know where Haruka was? Never! 

"You don't know where Haruka is?" Setsuna asked, hoping it was a joke or something. 

"No idea. Something was bothering her this morning, so I asked what it was and she wouldn't tell me. So she gave me a three-question quiz about her and if I won she would tell me. I got two out of three and she just left on her motorcycle. She said she was going out. She left at 6:05A.M. She hasn't been back since."

"Oh God!" Usagi cried out without thinking. "I sure hope she's all right!"

"USAGI!" Rei shouted as she hit Usagi on the head.

"I'm sure she's fine." Setsuna assured Michiru. "She is, after all, herself!"

"Just out of curiosity," Minako asked. "What was the question you got wrong."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "I thought for sure there was nothing you two didn't know about each other."

"I honestly thought that too." Michiru sighed. "Well, first she asked me her worst subject. I answered correctly that it was indeed, Modern History and Japanese. Next, she asked what school she was in before Mugen. Again, correctly Juben High School. The question I got wrong was this. She asked what happened to her when she was twelve. I don't know what happened to her!"

"That, we may be able to find out." Ami reassured. "Thanks to modern technology. To the computer!"

Michiru giggled. She knew she could count on them. They accepted her and were about to try and solve her problem! They were so kind. To think she and Haruka had even thought of ever disliking them.

"Now," Ami told them as she sat at the computer. "I just type in this new code Luna gave me online and . . .voila! I can find out any recorded document with no problem. We type in Haruka and here! There's a document on her already

**Name: Haruka Tenoh **

Age: 18

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'11

Hair: Dirty short blond

Eyes: Blue-Green

Police Recent Bio:Click here

Police past Bio: Click here

Past Schools: Click here 

Hospital Reports:Click Here

Family Tree: Click here

"What is all of this?" Michiru asked confused. "All of the 'Click here's' and police records?"

"If I click there," Ami reassured. "There might not be anything. It might say 'None'. Don't worry. Of course, if you don't want me to click I won't."

"Click them all." Michiru replied ready though her heart was screaming don't.

"Ok. Police past records may split if she has more than one type. Here we go! (Click) Oh no. ."

**Haruka Tenoh Police Past Records**

Speed Tickets: Click here: number +

date

Shoplift: Click here: number + date

Murder: Click here: number, date + victims 

Rape: Click here: number date +victims

"Oh my God." Michiru stared horrified at what she saw on the screen. "Murder and rape?" Michiru sat down on a chair slowly. 

"I'm sorry Michiru." Ami apologized. "We'll stop now."

"No." Michiru demanded. "I want to continue. Start with, murder." _ Who the hell did Haruka murder?_

"Ok."

**Haruka Tenoh Police Records Homicides**

8/3 - Shôka Lee - deceased

5/9 - Chûei Tenoh - deceased

6/7 - Genro Tenoh - injured

3/13- Tai Itsukun Hu - now deceased

"Oh my God." Michiru said. "She killed someone in her family? And they could all very well be in her family!"

"Is this the Haruka we know?" Usagi asked. "She isn't the type I know that would kill someone! I mean, aside when she is Sailor Uranus and it is senshi business."

"I don't even know these people!" Michiru cried. "Well, let's get on with it. Do rape."

"Are you sure?" Seiya asked. "You aren't going to faint?"

"No." Michiru answered. _Please don't make any guys! I'll die!_

__

**Haruka Tenoh Police Records Rape**

__

2/25- Aja Myi Kona -well

5/8+ - Chûei Tenoh -deceased

12/8+ - Dai Nyan Ligé-well

10/28+- Genro Tenoh- Injured

6/30 - Eiken Shou-now deceased

+=More dates

Click here for more

"Is there a date where she didn't do anything horrible?" Michiru asked. "My God. I've got to talk to her! Maybe she's home by now." Michiru started for the door.

"Wait!" Seiya yelled and grabbed her arm. "After seeing this, do you think we are just going to let you go out that door? You are in danger with a person like that!"

"But," Michiru started to argue, but she knew Seiya was right. But, how could Haruka keep something like this from Michiru? "We need to know Haruka's side of the story!"

"How about we go with Michiru?" Setsuna asked, because she too, didn't think Haruka would do something like that. "Well Usagi? Should we go with her?"

"Yes!" Usagi agreed. "We will all go."

"All right." Michiru nodded.

*****************************************************************

When they got to the house, Haruka's motorcycle was parked in the driveway, which meant she had come back in Michiru's absence.

"There's the killer." Yaten replied.  
"YATEN!" Taiki scolded. "Could you be any ruder?" 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You blockhead. Do you want her to hear us? Or maybe even see us? Use your head!"

"Shush!" Setsuna barked at them. 

"Should I go in?" Michiru asked her.

"Alone? No. With us? Definitely." Seiya answered for her.

"Fine." Michiru resolved.

"Let's go!" Usagi exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter Two 

"Haruka?" Michiru called nervously as she stepped into the house with the rest following close behind. "Are you in here?"

"Michiru? That you?" A voice called from down the hall. Steps soon followed as Haruka walked down the hall. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to walk out on you like that. Can we---" Haruka stopped when she saw who was with Michiru.

"Uh, Haruka? I need to talk to you about something." Michiru replied.

"What are they doing here?"

"Michiru came to the temple for our Senshi Meeting. She was upset about the argument you two had and told us about it. We searched the Internet to find the answer to the mysterious question and found something, well, just look. I printed it out." Ami informed and handed the papers over to Haruka. The papers that showed the rape and murder records.

Haruka flipped through the papers and then asked "what is this shit?"

"Computers don't normally lie." Michiru answered. "Especially police websites we had to use a device Luna gave us to get into. Don't try and hide it! Explain!" Michiru was on the verge of tears at this point. "If you don't, we can ask the LIVING people on that sheet and get their side of the story!"

"Fine." Haruka mumbled. "Just, in a different room ok?"

"Michiru isn't going anywhere alone with _you_ thank you very much!" Seiya warned.

"Ok! Then let's all go into the bedroom. I have to make my point."

"No funny business." Yaten responded.

*****************************************************************

"First, I want to get the people on this list straight, ok?" Haruka said after they all sat down facing Haruka. Haruka dropped the papers on a chair in front of her. It was very obvious Haruka didn't want to talk about this.

"Ok." Usagi said, really hoping it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Shôka Lee was my mother," Haruka started.

"Oh God!" Makoto yelled as Ami, Minako and Usagi gasped. The rest of the group had shocked looks on their faces.

"Shut up!" Haruka snapped. "As I said, Shôka was my mom. Genro Tenoh was my son-of-a-bitch father, if that's what you can call him. Chûei Tenoh was my brother, God rest his soul. Tai Itsukun Hu, well, I think she was my cousin, or was she that old aid? No, she was that teacher. Yeah the old widow. Next page. . .here. Aja Myi Kona, so that's what the M stood for! I always wondered. Aja was one of the students at the St. Matthew Religious Orphanage I went to for a few years. Damn, she's still alive? That bitch should be in hell! Dai Nyan Ligé? Who. . . oh, DN! That is another slut. Except she was much worse and from Savior's Salvation Orphanage. She alive too? Damn! Eiken Shou, he must be Mr. S. He was a teacher at that same orphanage. God, he was almost worse than my father was! That's all they have? Oh! More dates. You didn't go to that?"

"Uh, no. Thanks for telling us about the innocent victims. . ." Usagi started out to say when Haruka cut her off.

"Innocent?!" Haruka barked. "There are two innocents on this paper! Shôka and Chûei! The rest should be in hell! Thankfully two are!"

"If they're as innocent as you claim then why did you kill them??" Seiya snapped.

"What?"

"It says here that you killed them!"

"Well,"

"Well what?" Seiya asked. "You seemed to have loved them so much. If you loved them, then killed them, what are you going to do to Michiru here? She isn't blood related! If you're willing to kill your brother and mother, what do plan to do to Michiru? Well?"

Haruka stood there for a moment. Then slapped Seiya so hard he fell to the ground. Haruka glared hard at him, as if she was trying to kill him with her eyes.

"How dare you make an accusation like that! I would never do anything to hurt Michiru! I'd die before I did anything like that! I'd kill _myself_ before that!." 

Seiya groaned as he got up. He hadn't expected that. Haruka glared down at him. "Can we really believe that?" He asked. "You could have said the exact same thing to them. And if you didn't do all those disgusting and horrible things to those people, can I ask who did?"

"I didn't do those things. If you can't believe that, you won't believe the truth. But I swear to you that I am innocent!"

"Haruka." Michiru asked softly. "I want to believe you, but I need a reason why. Who did those things? Why are you accused of them?"

"Fine. The rape cases, it wasn't me. It was them. Except my brother. You can blame my father. He . . . He wanted to . . . It was . . . ugh!" Haruka turned away. She couldn't do it. The truth was too horrible. Horrible images stopped her from speaking. Besides, no one had believed her then. What difference does it make? Why would they believe her if no one else did? 

"Why did you stop?" Minako asked. She was really beginning to doubt both Haruka's words and Michiru's safety.

"I-I . . ." Haruka started. "Forget it! Think what you want! I really don't give a crap anymore!" And she ran out of the room. She once again got on her motorcycle and sped off, knowing full well that she had now lost Michiru forever.

"There is no way in hell we are letting you stay here." Seiya said. "I simply won't have it."

"Uh, Seiya? I think you are being a bit over-protective here." Yaten reminded.

"Am I? Letting a friend stay with a murderer sounds better to you!?" Seiya snapped. 

"Sorry."

Then there was a screams heard from outside. They got louder and louder until there was a sudden hush. They senshi ran outside transformed. 

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. But there was only a normal looking guy there. He wore what appeared to be a very fancy male sailor suit. He had black hair that shadowed his eyes which were a slicing, bright yellow. He was actually pretty interesting to look at . . .

"You must be the senshi of this planet, am I right?" He asked as he turned to the senshi.

"Uh, yeah." Usagi answered unsurely.

"I'm not really in the right mood for fighting today. I'll just take my History Gems and leave right now."

"Wait! What the hell are History Gems?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"History Gems are Gems that contain your past! They have all your memory's of your past lives and your present. Very handy because they also contain your forgotten power. But, if you lose them since you have no past you disappear. You can't be reborn because you never existed in the first place! Cool huh? But they do have other uses . . ."

"No! You can't do that!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I already did."

"You won't get away with it!!" Venus screamed. "CRESCENT BEAM!" 

The beam of light hit the guy and all of these different colored crystals came out of no where. They were shaped like the silver imperial crystal, only none were silver.

They went back to the people but the people didn't get up. They looked younger actually.

"Damn you senshi! We've been sucking planets dry of their pasts! You won't be any different! "

A light slammed into the senshi as they screamed. It seemed to be tearing their bodies apart. The pain was horrible!

"" The man barked at them.

The light turned red. This time, Jupiter was prepared. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

It hit the man and the light left. The man staggered back and fell because he hadn't expected the strong attack just yet.

"What's your name and why do you want he crystals?" Sailor Jupiter demanded jumping to the ground with Sailor Venus. 

The man took in a gasp of breath. "I am Niloc, high magician of the white moon. Presently working for Dillabcra, the lord in punishment and the army of the white moon." the man answered.

"White Moon? Why are you attacking us then?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Because we plan to rebuild our kingdom that once stood here. We used to be in the Silver Millennium. It was a beautiful place . . ." Niloc trailed off.

"We are the senshi of the White Moon! I'm Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus replied.

"You are? Hmm, yes, I do see the resemblance of the old senshi. Please forgive me! We had been told you had perished!" Niloc pleaded on his knees. "I beg for forgiveness! I did not recognize your reincarnated forms!"

"Uh, okay I guess." Sailor Moon replied. "But, I did not know the Silver Millennium supported violence. Why were you attempting to destroy the people of this planet? And those other planets that you had said you did that to?" 

Niloc breathed deep and then answered in a low voice. "This never used to happen in Queen Serenity's reign. She always looked to the peaceful answers to the problems the Moon Kingdom had. Unfortunately, she has passed away. We had no leader. That is, the few of us who had been reborn. We decided to elect a new leader to take revenge on our kingdom lost. We elected the one of us who had the most leadership and power. Dillabcra was the most obvious choice. The queen had favored him in the old kingdom. He convinced us to take over kingdoms that had wished us to perish. Their descendents would pay for their ancestor's evil thoughts. We have been doing so. We had come here last, in fear of the Earth's senshi to be too strong, or even just their army. We found that the Earth's greedy people had split in to various countries. We took advantage of that and came straight here. We were indeed ready to finally make this entire system a New Moon Kingdom. The old Queen's biggest dream. We had absolutely no idea you five had also been given the gift of rebirth."

"No, actually it's all nine of us. And this is Sailor Chibi Moon. She is my future daughter. She came from the thirtieth century, the new Moon Kingdom. Crystal Tokyo is what it is called. We are just fine here." Sailor Moon corrected.

"What did you say???" Niloc asked, now with irritation in his voice.

"I said that this is Sailor Chibi Moon and . . ."

"No! Before that!"

"All nine of us are here." Sailor Moon repeated.

"ALL NINE!" Niloc yelled. "I'm sorry Princess! I had no idea THEY were here too! If we had, you wouldn't have to deal with it! Ohmigosh! I'm so dreadfully sorry! Don't worry Princess! Everything will be okay soon! Leave it all to me!" Then a bright white light shone all over Niloc and he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Sailor Mars responded.

"I don't know either." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I should." Sailor Saturn added. 

"I've got it!" Venus exclaimed. "Luna will have the answers! She must know something!"

*****************************************************************

"All he told you was true." Luna responded after hearing what happened. They had gone directly to the temple after the incident since too many people were against going back to the house. "Although, I can't think of a reason he would be so upset with the Outer Senshi."

"I didn't know Niloc and Dillabcra were promised rebirth too." Artimis put in. "I don't believe we didn't sense their presence here. We should have. They were in the castle a lot. We should have been able to sense them!"

"So, Niloc really is from the Moon Kingdom? And Dillabcra is a good guy?" Usagi affirmed. 

"Yes." Luna acknowledged. "We should find out why he ran from you and what they plan to do now that they know about you. If they were indeed who they claim to be, there would be no hope in trying to hide your Earth's identity. He will be able to sense all of that. You all should try and figure out where they are staying and what they plan to do next. Meanwhile, Artimis and I will look more into these old friends . . .or new enemies."

"Then we should treat them as enemies even though they could be old friends?" Ami asked.

"Lie low would be my best judgment." Artimis replied. "Unless they plan to attack again. Then keep your guard up really high, yet get the most information possible. Don't risk it all for info though!" With that, Artimis and Luna went to Rei's computer at which they typed in the password affirming who they were so they could get information on the people the newcomers claimed to be.

"Strange." Makoto breathed as she sank into a chair.

"I don't know much about the Silver Millennium, but still! This thing I can't make heads or tails of it!" Yaten informed.

"Where should we go from here?" Mamoru asked. 

"Too much." Michiru groaned. "This is too much for one day!" 

"Oh yeah!" Minako yelled. "Question. Since none of us are for letting Michiru stay in the same house as a cold-blooded murderer and rapist, just where is she going to stay?"

"Nicely put Minako." Rei responded sarcastically.

"She can stay with us if she wants." Setsuna offered.

"Sure." Michiru agreed softly.

"It is getting late." Ami suggested. "Maybe we should discuss more tomorrow." 

"Ok. See you then."

*******************************************************************

Haruka was riding her motorcycle so fast and she didn't give a crap what the speed limit was. She wouldn't mind paying a million dollars or spending life in jail. Nothing mattered anymore. She had lost Michiru. She went faster and faster. Like if she went fast enough, maybe there would be a glimmer of hope for her and Michiru. Why had she been so angry with Michiru? Why hadn't she just told her the truth that morning? Did that horrible dream have anything to do with it? Haruka cringed at the remembrance of the dream. Michiru's lifeless body floating softly in the screaming ocean. Unable to be saved. What had that dream meant? Did it mean that she was going to lose Michiru and that the senshi really did hate her? Could that be the truth?

"No." Haruka scolded herself. "That can't be the truth!" But inside told her she was wrong. "But Michiru deserves the truth. I can't lose her"


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3

That night, Haruka did return to the deserted house. She had expected this. No one would want to stay in a house with a rapist let alone a murderer. She had though, hoped she was wrong. Where the hell was Michiru now though? What place would she agree to go? Of course! Setsuna's place! And since Setsuna still lived in the house all of the Outer Senshi had lived in, Haruka still had the key. Setsuna didn't know that.

"Ok, so I go into Setsuna's place and then what?" Haruka asked herself. "What if they have police there waiting to arrest me? Then what do I do?" No. They wouldn't be there.

Haruka looked over to the clock on the dresser to see what time it was since the sun was down and she was tiered.

11:47PM

Even the trees would still be asleep! Haruka thought. Then she had an idea of what to do! She ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the pad and a pencil and began to write, write and write till she thought she would get Writer's Cramp. Then she ran to Michiru's dresser and grabbed an envelope. She folded the papers and put them into the envelope. She stuffed the envelope into her pocket. She grabbed her coat off the floor and her keys off the counter. She slammed the door on her way out. She hopped on her motorcycle and rode off into the night. It was 12:19AM.

She parked a few blocks away from Their old house. She was wearing dark colors, but Haruka didn't just run up to the house throwing caution to the wind. She walked very slowly down the first block. Dogs barked at her as she passed. She cursed and ran for the end of that block. How the hell was she supposed to get to their house without waking up the whole neighborhood?

Then an idea hit her. Why not just run to their old house? If she ran fast enough with the wind, she might not make that much noise and the dogs may doubt what they see. The few dogs that do catch her, their owners may be used to dogs barking at night.

She decided to go for it. She didn't want the envelope to fall out so she took it out of her pocket and held it tight in her hand. She dashed as fast as she could. The thought of getting there to Michiru's bedside made her move even faster. Michiru had to see this note! But Michiru can't see her! If she did, Haruka had a feeling nothing good was going to come of it.

Haruka's idea worked. A few dogs had barked, but no lights had gone on. Haruka slid onto Setsuna's property. Hid by bushes so no curious gazer eyes would spot her. When she reached the gate, she slid it as slowly as she could open and shut so no wind would give her away.

When in the backyard, she stepped over various toys of Hotaru's. How could one small girl who matured so quickly have so many toys and be so sloppy with them? Well, can't do anything about that now huh? Oh well. She tripped over one.

"Damn!" She hissed. If she ever got invited here again she would make sure the brat learned a thing or two about being neat with her toys!

Haruka finally reached the back door. She fumbled for the key in her pocket. It wasn't there.

"Shit!" Haruka cursed. How the hell did that happen? She must have lost it when she fell. How was she to find the key in Hotaru's mess? She wasn't about to give up after all of this effort to get here! Hell no!

She soon wished she had brought a flashlight. The place was that much of a mess! Hotaru was definitely going to get some rants from Haruka when this was over!

She found it next to some Barbie Dolls and Kelly's Playhouse. Now why the hell did Hotaru need those? And why would she play with them outside next to a broken puzzle? Who knows!

Haruka made her way back to the door. She quietly placed the key in and turned it. She almost laughed when she got in without a sound. The place was completely quiet and very dark with the exception of the starlight coming in through the few open windows.

"Wow." sighed Haruka. "This place has changed a lot since I was last here."

It changed indeed. There were newly painted walls, already scribbled over with Hotaru's artwork. There was some new furniture too. Since Michiru had taken all of her paintings with her when they moved, the walls were lined with old pictures and Hotaru's perfect grades.

"Setsuna really cleaned up this place, except Hotaru's mess that is!" Haruka whispered as she made her way through. "How can this girl have so much stuff?!"

Then Haruka came to another hard part of the mission. Getting up the stairs and finding Michiru's room without waking anyone up. She had to find the secret way up the stairs so that they wouldn't squeak. Then open the doors so that they wouldn't squeak and close them if she was wrong. Then doing all of this again going back to her motorcycle!

"This is getting harder and harder. But, I refuse to give up!" Haruka complained at the bottom of the stairs. "Ok, here goes nothing! I have to do this to make life worth something!"

Haruka took a step up onto the first step. It was a failure. The step squeaked like it hadn't been used in a million years!

"Shit! Damn! Curse all hell!" Haruka cursed, but not too loudly to wake any inhabitants of the house she was intruding. She tried again to walk up the stairs but the first step creaked again and the second let out a pitch too.

"God! Do all of these steps need oil? Really! I am certainly going to have a talk with Setsuna and Hotaru after this! Unless of course this is their security alarm! Luckily it hasn't worked yet for my sake." Haruka whispered again.

The next step was more grateful and so was Haruka. She made it three steps with no complaining. She had better luck from then on. Step by step.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs she was drowned in accomplishment. But her celebration was quickly destroyed at the sight of her new nightmare that lay ahead on this treacherous journey of reinstates life.

"Hotaru's like a slug!" Haruka suspected. "She leaves a trail of toys wherever she goes!" **(I suspect you know by now the mess can't possibly be that bad. Please understand that Haruka is under a mountain load of stress and is at the same time trying to conduct a very hard mission to restore her old and once very happy and believe it or not peaceful and dreamt-for life. It makes things seem much worse than they really in fact are. (But, Hotaru's mess really is bad!) Thank-you.)**

Haruka made her way around the mounds of dried up play-dough and pass headless and bodiless Barbie dolls. She came upon the first room. Would this be Michiru's? Could she go through with it? Would Michiru come back to her after she knew the truth? After she found out the real past? If Michiru didn't come back, just what would Haruka do to herself? Would she, no could she live without Michiru? Was that even possible?

"All or nothing." Haruka declared. "What will be will be."

The room wasn't the room Michiru was staying in. The room was completely empty. _What used to be here? _Haruka thought. Then it hit her. This room with the blank bed and bare walls, empty drawers, and dust-covered furniture was her old room. The room looked like someone died in it. It made Haruka feel horrible for some reason. She slammed the door shut and froze at her stupidity. She listened. Then heard Setsuna's voice that sounded tired.

"Go back to bed Hotaru! It's two-thirty! Please!"

"Thank God she's lazy in the mornings!" Haruka sighed. She then made quick, soft, steps to Michiru's old room.

"I hope I'm right." She wished at the door. She opened and it creaked. She peered inside.

The walls were the same old green tint and the place still smelled like the fish-tank Michiru used to have. The room had the same warm feeling as it used too. But all of that was air compared to the ravishing sea-nymph that lay asleep in Michiru's bed.

Haruka walked over to Michiru's side and just stared at her for a moment. The girl looked so innocent sleeping there. She really did look too beautiful to be the one she loved. But it was Michiru.

"Distance makes the heart grow stronger." Haruka recited. "It sure does." Then Haruka kneeled down and kissed Michiru's cheek. "I love you."

She gently placed the envelope under Michiru's hand and made the journey back to her real home.

Michiru woke up with the same longing feeling she had fallen asleep with. It just wasn't the same without Haruka. Why doesn't Seiya or anyone understand that? She simply couldn't hide from the one of who she called her lover!

She moved her hand in frustration and discovered some unknown and unfamiliar object under it. Something in her bed???! She turned quickly and saw an over-filled envelope there. Someone came into her room while she was sleeping?

She carefully bent down and picked the envelope off the floor (as she had accidentally pushed it there) and stared at the back of it. She gingerly turned it over in her hand as if it were gold. She read the top of the envelope.

**__**

My Love, Michiru

The envelope was one of her own, but covered in beautiful hand drawn designs. She didn't know Haruka had such a talent! She would soon find out there was a lot she didn't know . . .

__

Dearest Michiru,

I know you want the truth, you do deserve it, believe me. God I wish I had told you earlier. I'm writing you this because I'm too ashamed to tell this to you face to face. First, let me tell you I love you and will always love you no matter what. I miss you more than I ever have or will miss anything!! But, I've lost you to not telling you what you deserve to know. Here it is, my past. I was born in a happy family. I had an older crippled brother, Chûei. He couldn't walk well and needed crutches. We got along great. My mother was very kind. My father could be called the devil. My mother divorced him, and gained custody of us when I was 3. We saw my father once a month on Saturday. One day, he came over unexpected. He wasn't drunk or on drugs, but just took out a loaded gun and pointed it at my mother. She didn't scream or yell, just told me to listen to my dad. My dad told me to take a knife from the drawer and kill my mom or he would do the job. I was about to protest, but didn't. I took the biggest knife I could find and stabbed my mother in the heart. I cried out and sobbed until my father started laughing. I turned and grabbed the gun he had and shot him, but not close enough to the heart. He shouted and fell covering the wound. Then I realized what I had done. I dropped the gun and called 9-1-1 and said. "I just killed my mom and dad!" The police came quickly and I got put to trial. It was never finished. The only evidence was the gun and knife both with my fingerprints on them. They just wouldn't believe a five-year-old would kill her parents. I just got sent back to live (in hell) with my father. He always beat me, but I never told because I didn't want to go to court again. When I got old enough, my father raped me. A lot. He also made me rape my brother. Unless I did that, he'd kill him. One day my brother said he didn't want to live like this anymore. (My father sometimes beat him too. Now my brother couldn't even get out of bed). So when my father came in to watch us 'play', I refused. He shot my brother and instantly killed him. My anger took control and I shot my father, again missing his heart. He called the police on me and I got put in an orphanage, because they couldn't finish the case again. I changed my name to Haruka and went to three orphanages. I got raped at three. You don't need to know the names do you? You already have them. Anyway, they were all hell. I finally was allowed out when I turned fifteen. I had saved enough money to fend for myself though they would always let me come back. Then I met you, and my life turned uphill. I don't want to lose another wonderful person. Love Always,

Yuiren 'Haruka' Tenoh


	4. Chapter 4

--0 hello everyone....

Apparently my sister decided not to tell me that she was putting my VERY OLD work up on fanfiction.net...evil sister...yes, she's a girl. Her penname Yuki is from a character in Sailor Moon Chibis. She never read this story, no matter how many times I asked her to. So of course, she puts it up under the old rating. -- stupid sister....but since it's up already and it got reviews, I'm putting up the rest of it under the REAL rating, PG-13. Sorry people, no lemon. I was not 18 when I wrote this.

The reason this story is called "The Real Past part 1" is because there is supposed to be a sequel. Did I ever write one? no. But hey, if you like it enough I will put it up.

I do have a penname here. Two, actually. But the one I am currently using is Raining Petals, but it's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Ah, how we all grow up. It's a yaoi fic, by the way. But at the time I wrote this, I didn't even know what yaoi or yuri was! All I knew was that Haruka and Michiru loved each other and I wanted to put them through the worst hardship I could think of.

Thanks for reading. Here's the rest of the story.

**__**

Chapter 4

Michiru stared at the letter in her hand. What in the world did she do now? She didn't know what the hell to do now. Get upset at: the fact that Haruka snuck into her room, or Haruka's past, or that Haruka's real name wasn't Haruka.

"Haruka must be real upset and miss me as much as I miss her . . ." Michiru said to no one. "But, if she is lying, then I'll be the one who looks stupid. But I don't think she is lying. I should talk to someone about this, but then they will all call the police and arrest her for trespassing because they obviously don't like her anymore. I don't know what to do!!!"

Michiru just sat on her bed thinking about what she should do. She sat there for half an hour. She was literally clueless.

Setsuna banged on her door. "Michiru! Time to get up! Don't make me treat you like Hotaru!" Setsuna giggled at the last part. She didn't want Michiru to become too depressed. She wanted Michiru to be happy, and not feel like a stranger in the house.

"I'm coming!" Michiru called. "Just have to get my clothes on!" (She had taken a bath last night) Michiru put the letter on the bed and got dressed. She wore a long dark blue skirt and dark blue, low and wide v-neck top. She then picked the letter of the bed and tucked it in the pocket on the skirt. She then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Michiru." Hotaru greeted as Michiru sat down across from her at the four-sided wooden table. " I trust you slept well."

"Yes, Madame. The environment was absolutely splendid for taking a nap or a long night's rest." Michiru teased.

"Really Michiru, you could sleep through all of that?" Setsuna asked, passing Michiru the plate of pancakes.

"Thank-you." Michiru asked. "Through what?" Did she know about Haruka coming? Did she already call the police?

"Hotaru's little walk-around-the-house game. She woke me up! Middle of the night too! I waited a while, trying to fall back asleep but to no avail! She started to open doors so I finally told her to go back to bed. I waited until I heard her open one more door, then I almost fell immediately asleep." Setsuna answered.

"I didn't do anything like that!" Hotaru objected. "I was asleep the entire night!"

"The toys you left around the house prove it!" Setsuna argued. "See? All your toys have a path going through them!" Setsuna pointed to the toys Hotaru had. It was true, they had a path going through them. (But you all know that wasn't because of Hotaru...)

"I didn't do that!! I swear!" Hotaru protested. "It must have been someone else!"

"In this house??" Setsuna snapped. "We have a very sensitive security alarm! How could anyone have gotten in here without the world waking up?"

"SETSUNA! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Hotaru shouted. "CAN'T YOU BELIEVE THAT? I WAS ASLEEP THE ENTIRE NIGHT! MAYBE YOU WERE DREAMING! I KNOW THAT I WAS ASLEEP! How do you know that it was me? Which it WASN'T! Why do you always blame me? And you always start fights with me!"

"That is not true. I only blame you when the evidence points to you. Now if you admit it, I just may go easy on you. If you lie and continue to deny it, it will be much harder to be nice since you aren't being nice." Setsuna warned.

"I swear I didn't get up last night! I didn't go outside either! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you are not telling the truth!"

"I AM!"

"The punishment is just getting bigger and bigger Hotaru!"

"I NEVER GOT UP!"

Michiru really didn't want Hotaru to have to face a punishment for a crime she didn't commit. But, Haruka could get arrested! The truth wouldn't work, and this little accusation was breaking Michiru's heart.

"Maybe Hotaru was sleepwalking? Then she wouldn't remember." Michiru suggested.

"That's true . . ." Hotaru started. "I guess maybe I did. Then nobody was right or wrong!"

"Maybe." Setsuna agreed. "My, that was a silly fight!"

"Yup!" Hotaru chimed in. Then the two started to laugh and joke about how pointless the fight had been. _Why can't all fights end like that? _Michiru thought._ Even with a lie?_

"I've got it!" Setsuna said after all the breakfast dishes were washed. They were deciding on what to do. "How about we go to the park? We could invite Chibiusa and Usagi and them to come with us! What do you say? It could be my apology to you, Hotaru."

"I say yes, yes, and yes!" Hotaru sang. She clapped on each yes. "What about you, Michiru?"

"Who am I to spoil you're fun?" Michiru asked.

"Yippee!" Hotaru shouted and threw her arms into the air. She ran in circles for a little, then ran to the living room yelling "I'm going to call Chibiusa right now! I'll think of a way to say I am sorry to you to Setsuna!" After Hotaru called them and got a yes for the park they started walking there, since driving wasn't needed. Hotaru skipped ahead, out of hearing range. She was humming too, because she really loved the park and going out with friends. Could it get any better? I should say not!

In the meanwhile, Setsuna and Michiru walked at a fairly steady pace, admiring Hotaru's energy. Until, Setsuna asked a question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Are you ok Michiru?"

Caught off guard, Michiru jumped and gasped too. "Wha-what do you mean? Am I ok? I guess I'm fine. It's a beautiful day, and . . ."

"Not that." Setsuna corrected. "I mean, the whole deal with Haruka and the papers and the fight and moving here and Seiya . . ."

Michiru interrupted confused "What do you mean with Seiya? What did he do?"

"He's only been the one who took the most action and is getting very protective of you." Setsuna reminded. "As if you were Usagi or even Princess Kakyuu!"

"Speaking of which, where has she been lately?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Setsuna snapped. "Are you ok with all of this? Really?"

"I can't do anything to change it, can I?" Michiru lied. "Besides, I haven't heard from her or even seen her! If she didn't even care enough to take the risk of communicating with me, she must not care that much about me. So, why should I care that much about her?"

Michiru spoke like she really didn't care and dismissed the subject. She walked on without another word about the subject or anything to do with you-know-who (not Harry Potter by the way) or you-know-what. The truth of the matter was though; it was tearing her up inside! She wanted to scream because it hurt so much to be without her. Knowing that she'll come back is one thing. Michiru can easily handle that yearning feeling. 'She'll be back before I know it' Michiru would always tell herself. But now, trying to take in the fact that she may never see the one whom she loves more than the anything in the world killed her. Without Haruka, it reminded Michiru of the loneliness that she had suffered fighting alone when she first accepted her fate as a senshi. The loneliness that eats you up and spits you out when you have room left for nothing but the torture of life. Now that this Seiya thing was coming into play made things seem a hundred times worse than that.

And the letter was another thing juggling in her mind. The letter, if it were to be shared with Usagi, Setsuna, and everyone else, could be the answer to her prayers, or the worst possible punishment for her unfamiliar sins from the devil.

If she was to tell everyone, on the good side of her hopes, they would believe the letter and forgive Haruka. She would be able to see her beloved and fight once again along side her. Cloud nine would rule life once more and the only thing they would need to worry about was when the enemy would attack, if this indeed would be a new enemy. The happiest things ever could possibly get during these times.

On the less satisfying, actually depressing side of things, they would not believe the letter. They would call Haruka on trespassing and Haruka could go to jail. Because judging by the letter, Haruka didn't have the best history with the law. Michiru would simply die if she saw Haruka in jail. She really would. Even if the letter was a lie.

Michiru without realizing it let out a long and heavy sigh. She had also unknowingly let her shoulders sag too. Setsuna caught Michiru's silence and all the rest, except the reason.

"Something wrong Michiru? If it's that you had thought before that Haruka's love was real and now facing reality, I can relate if it makes you feel any better." Setsuna reassured. "I thought Haruka loved you a lot too. You were not the only one who was fooled. I've been through the exact same thing you're going through right now. Many men have come to my doorstep and I want to believe them so much, I lose sight of their real face. By the time I realize it, the damage is already done to my heart. But cheer up Michiru, you can always find someone better and more dependable then her. It may seem impossible, but it can and will happen. Just keep telling yourself that she had the chance to be with the best person in the world and it's her loss. You'll forget her since it wasn't real love."

"But she did love me and still does love me! I love her still too!" Michiru protested and realized her mistake. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oops." She whispered.

"She doesn't love you Michiru. As you said, she never tried to see you again, right?"

"Huh? I guess you're right Setsuna." Michiru sighed, putting on the best act she could. "But what would you say if she did try to make contact with me, but not in person? Like a like a letter or something like that?"

"Then I'd believe she still cared, but I don't know about the others. But she hasn't, right Michiru?" Setsuna asked, getting suspicious.

"Right." Michiru answered. "Thank-you Setsuna. Nice to know I have someone to talk to."

"Anytime Michiru, you know where to find me." Setsuna smiled.

They finally made it to the park after what seemed like a long time. Hotaru had been bouncing all the way and screamed with delight when she saw Chibiusa waiting for her. Everyone was there, from Princess to Princess and court to court. **(For those of you, whom I've lost, I mean Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, Mamoru, Luna, Artimis, and Diana. Do you understand now?)**

"Hotaru! You made it! Great!" Chibiusa squealed. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. You pick. Anything you want to do I'll probably want to do also." Hotaru answered smiling from ear to ear with a mile in between. "You can choose."

"Oh my ideas are no good! I was hoping you knew what you wanted to do so you can choose!" Chibiusa insisted.

"I don't know! Anyway, I love your ideas! You choose!"

"Someone choose! You're giving me a headache! Stop arguing already!" Usagi complained to Chibiusa. Then she turned to Hotaru and said "No offense of course to you."

"I know!" Chibiusa quoted. "What do you want to do Diana?" Chibiusa picked up the small cat and scratched behind her ears.

"Great! How about the playground? And the slide?" Diana purred.

"OK! I love the slide!" Hotaru agreed. "_Chase_ you there Chibiusa!" And she really did. She broke into a run and sent Chibiusa panting after a very short distance. Diana was far behind because Chibiusa had accidentally thrown her in surprise when Hotaru had startled her.

"What? Hotaru stop! You're going too fast!" Chibiusa meant to be serious, but instead she laughed. "I mean it!"

"Never Chibiusa! Feel my wrath!" Hotaru giggled. "I'm going to get you!"

"Please Hotaru!" Chibiusa panted, yet still laughing. "I don't want to be chased!" Chibiusa was slowing down because she was losing breath from so much laughter.

"You're going to be chased and like it!" Hotaru yelled, imitating the voice of a bad guy. "Wait until I get . . .what is that!"

There was a blinding flash of white light in the sky. People on the ground grew quiet and stared up. The turned into a white oval and slowly

Drifted to the senshi right in front of them and above their heads. It was Niloc. Niloc turned around, not facing the senshi through what looked like dust from his hands at all of the non-senshi people and all of them fainted. Niloc then turned back to the senshi grinning.

"Hello my princess. So we meet again. I won't take the past and future of these people in front of you since you seem to be very sentimental and forgiving towards them. Even though it is not your matter yet." Niloc greeted Usagi. "However, there is something that concerns you on matters like this. They cannot be spoken of here though, because I may not have gotten all of these people. So, I need to speak to you somewhere else. I can't give you any details; just leave it all to me. You'll be fine. I will take you there."

"Now see here!" Minako disputed. "Usagi will not go without us! We do not have your full trust."

"Please understand." Ami added. "We've had a bad history with newcomers who have powers."

Niloc smiled. "I was planning to take all of you anyway. Unless you never set foot (or paw!) on the moon you are coming."

"What is he talking about Luna?" Makoto questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, I know I am forgetting something." Luna answered.

"We should be on our guard." Princess Kakyuu told the senshi. "Suspect the unexpected. We don't know him well yet."

"Gotcha Princess." Seiya nodded, ready for anything.

"Don't worry." Niloc calmed as he stretched out his hands. "Trust me. Here we go:??????????????????????????????????????????????????"

The light then came around all of them. The senshi were taken to a dark, dark place. They landed with a thud. Usagi checked to see if they were all ok. The inners were, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru were too. Usagi looked over to the Starlights but they weren't there. There was a figure though slowly getting up. As it stood the light hit it. The senshi gasped. Haruka.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here??" Usagi asked the figure that had no yet recovered from the fall. "Well? Answer me!"

Haruka rubbed her head. She was standing, and just realizing that someone asked her a question. "What did you say?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Usagi shouted.

"What? Usagi?" Haruka was startled. "That's a good question. Why am I here and where _is _here?"

The senshi looked around, their eyes were just adjusting to the very dim light. It looked almost like a cave. The walls were almost black with many crevasses. The ceiling looked like it went on into infinity looking up at it. It wasn't small in any way, because there was only one wall that they could see. Like it was one huge room. The floor however, didn't look like a cave floor. It was like one you'd find in a kitchen. There was a fog over everything too. And Niloc wasn't there.

"I don't like the looks of this place." Makoto quoted.

"We had better transform." Ami suggested. "I need to get a reading on where we are through Mercury's VR goggles."

"OK." Usagi agreed. "Transform now, confusion later!"

That's what they did. Every transformed to their senshi forms and then decided to start to discuss the next move. Mercury scanned the place first.

"There's no reading at all!" Mercury exclaimed completely shocked. "I can't even get a power scan! This doesn't make any sense what so ever!"

The other senshi were puzzled too. Mercury's scanner always showed the dimension's coordinates, how much power was being used, and if anything was an illusion. The only time it failed to work was if the dimension wasn't running on any particular path or if the dimension's powers were strong enough to throw Ami's scanner off. **(Of course, the only person who could understand that stuff to begin with was Ami)**

"We should find out where we are on ourselves then." Tuxedo Kamen suggested. "If we stick together we should be alright." The others had to agree.

As they we walking, the scenery didn't seem to change at all. Ami left her scanner on but she still couldn't get a reading. Everyone was curious, scared, and annoyed at the same time. Some more than others.

"Where is that Niloc guy speaking that weird language?" Minako asked after a long while. Everyone almost jumped at the sound of a voice. Uranus looked confused.

Artimis answered her question. "He wasn't speaking a weird language. He was speaking ????????. That's the old language of the Moon Kingdom. What he had said before I believe translates to was 'transport mind control, Sailor Crystals Meeting.' It's an old spell I believe."

"Yes." Luna agreed. "A royal spell. Wait a minute! Ami, turn off your scanner! I know where we are!" Luna yelled in a very happy voice.

Ami did as told. As she did so she asked a question. "Where are we Luna? Why didn't my scanner work?"

"We are in a secret place called ???????, or Meeting I guess is how we would say it now. It's the place where the strongest magic in the Silver Millennium was conducted. This is where all of you, except Mamoru, were created and the worst punishments were here too. Many more things were done here also."

The senshi looked into the darkness. Still, no change in scenery. The senshi were all a bit relived and scared at the same time.

"How could the queen see in this?" Haruka asked. "Something must have changed."

"I, I can't remember. Artimis, can you remember the password?" Luna asked.

"I do remember. The reason we are not there already is because you can't bring more than 2 people into Meeting. Unless more than one person says the password. Since there are 14 of us, 7 people have to say the password. Do any of you remember it?"

"No." They all answered.

"Damn." Luna cursed. "Right now we are in ????????????. There is no way to say it in this language. This is really no where. And there is no way out except to say the password. Artimis and I know it. Diana should be able to pronouce it. Four more people have to say it!!! But you ha"

"Usagi." Artimis asked. "You should be able to pronounce it, since you have royal blood. Who else is good at foreign languages?"

"Michiru and Setsuna." Haruka answered. "They each know three languages." Both of the girls blushed.

"I'll try." Mamoru volunteered. "Unless I am not supposed to say it because I'm from Earth."

"No," Luna answered. "You can't. You can enter but you can't get in on your own. Ami, you could try right?"

"Sure Luna." Ami smiled. "I can try." Ami moved closer to Luna. Luna pronounced each syllable at one time, so she couldn't bring anyone in. Then, they finally had it.

"Ok." Luna finished. "Let's try. Ready? GO! ??????????????????????????????????????????????!" Then the flash of light came once more. This time, it felt more welcoming and expected. They were in a much better place this time too. It could pass for heaven almost. It looked like it belonged to the Silver Millennium.

It had a very good look after the dark place they had been to. It had a milky blue sky when you looked up. There were pink clouds, like the ones you see at sunset. On the ground, there were tall, thick, strong trees with plump leaves to end the long brown arms of branches. The trees hovered over the myriads of grass dotted with perfumed and glistening flowers reaching to greet you. The grass died of into warm, comforting sand that came to meet your every step. The sand drowned in the giver of life called water, which shined like a sapphire in the warm sunlight. The mighty river wasn't moving very fast, but it was moving and was fairly wide. It ran around a curve of land and out of sight. The waves hissed as they hit and conquered the sand. But the water was no match for the single, out-of-place boulder. The boulder wasn't very tall as it was long. It reached to the water and raced into the sand. The top was flat. It was long enough for a full grown tall man to lie down and still have room. It was in an olive shape. It looked very comfortable.

As the senshi admired the scene they didn't notice the sudden flash of light behind them. They were all lost in their own worlds, some wondering how such a beautiful place could be a land where the worst punishments had stood. They lost reality, dropped their guard until a voice like ice laughing pushed it back up ten times fast.

"I thought I'd find you here." Niloc mocked. "But I didn't mean for you to be in this side of Meeting. Nothing is being created or protected. You need to be in the other side. The side of Meeting where justice is served or where mistakes are left. I'm sorry to bring you out of your dreamland."

With that, a dark light was thrown all around them which didn't feel welcoming at all. It felt like something to dread, or runaway from. It ran up you and choked you for every bad thing you ever thought or did. It felt worse than the curiosity and fear and annoyance of the nothingness place they were in before. You wanted to scream but couldn't because of the choking agony. Then it became unbearable but instantaneously it stopped. It left almost no feeling except pain and saw a hazy tint over everything.

"What is this desolate place?" Haruka managed to ask over the irrepressible burning inside of her.

"This is where the deserved justice and erased mistakes took place. This is also though, where myself and Dillabcra and the other survivors of the Silver Millennium stay. There aren't many of us now and there weren't many of us here to begin with."

"What do you mean there aren't as many as there were? What happened?" Sailor Moon moaned fighting against the pain.

"They can't take the pain and they die off. This place is made for only those who are to deliver justice to those who oppose the idea of order and are ruled by chaos. Anyone who opposes that idea in the least suffer pain even before the pool."

"Pool?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"Over there." Niloc motioned to his left. There was an odd pool of water barely visible in the darkness and fog. It was in a perfect circle and much larger than the old boulder. It was very, very, wide. The water, however, was a grayish color. A dark gray. The pool wasn't completely still though. Ripples were just appearing. Somehow, the pool seemed to be glowing.

"During the time of peace and serenity, this place was rarely used unless it was a test for the army. But back then, it wasn't called the pool. It was called . . ."

"????????????????????" Luna finished. "I remember. The queen hated that part of the test, but so many queens before her supported the idea so she really had no control."

"Why did you need to talk to us?" Ami questioned, the pain on her and most of the other senshi ceasing.

"I don't know." Niloc answered casually. "Dillabcra wanted to see you, not me. I have to call him here along with some other survivors. First, ???????"

A woman with curly black hair to her shoulders appeared. She was wearing a long green dress. Her eyes were blue with purple shadow on along with red lipstick.

" Yulun . . ." Luna whispered.

"????????" Niloc continued.

A tall man in a light blue tuxedo appeared. He was much older than Niloc. He actually was bald on top. He did have a grayish hair along the sides of his head and on his mustache. He had many wrinkles too.

"Ruini!" Artimis said as he saw the man.

"??????????" Niloc called as he went on.

This was a younger man, but still older than all of the senshi. He had green eyes and brown hair. He was in a red tuxedo that had many medals and some precious stones on it.

"Kôji." Luna replied at the sight of him.

"???????????" Niloc yelled.

This was a much younger looking girl. She had dirty blonde hair wrapped back in a long ponytail down to her waist where it had another black tie. She was wearing a nice simple pale yellow dress and she had green eyes.

"Nyan . . ." Artimis whimpered.

"???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" Niloc yelled in a much louder voice.

A bright yellow light came forth and light the entire room. It took shape of a man who looked about thirty. He was very muscular and tall. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was dressed like a prince except no crown or cape. He wasn't smiling, but neither was anyone else.

"I will serve as a translator because Dillabcra can't speak your language and nobody else can either." Niloc said.

"I will make sure that he's translating into words you can understand." Luna added.

"??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" Dillabcra announced to Usagi.

" He said he's happy to see you're ok and he now intends to build the new Moon Kingdom here." Niloc translated.

_"_????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

Suddenly Niloc looked hurt and confuse while he other four disappeared into the darkness. "But Lord Dillabcra!! You aren't going to . . ."

"??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

"But!" Niloc argued.

"??????" Dillabcra shouted angrily. Niloc did so. Reluctantly, but he slowly became caught in the white light and left.

"????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" Dillabcra told the senshi slyly. He stepped forward slowly.

All the senshi were nervous. The way Niloc had acted meant something wasn't right. Chibiusa stammered "What-what d-did h-he s-ay say D-Dian-nah?"

"He said we didn't need to understand us and we didn't need to understand him because what he is going to do requires no translation." Diana answered.

Dillabcra was a few feet away when he stopped walking. He put out his hands and muttered "????????????????????????" And a large flash of light came straight at the senshi.

The senshi screamed as more unbearable pain came screaming at them incognito as a ball of light. They were all thrown back and hit the floor hard. The pain was horrible. The senshi got right up.

At that moment, Haruka had a flashback of the dream she had had the other day. Maybe if she were to help fight off this enemy, they wouldn't be so angry at her. "WORLD SHAKING!" She screamed as Dillabcra started to attack once more. Dillabcra was thrown far back.

"Great job Haruka!" Usagi thanked Sailor Uranus. Then she quickly turned to her cat advisor. "Quick Luna! How do we get out of here?"

"I'm not quite sure." Luna replied. "I don't know. Artimis? Do you remember?"

"Yes Luna. One person says the spell and _any_one they want goes. But there is one problem." Artimis answered.

"How so?"

"You are expected to have one less person with you at least."

"We came in with Niloc." Ami protested.

"No, we came in _here_ with Niloc. We want to go back to Tokyo."

As he said that, Dillabcra started to get up again. He was pretty pissed off now. His eyes seemed to flare. The rest of the senshi were getting nervous and Usagi was started to quiver with fear. He started to walk towards them cursing under his breath. He glared so hard, it made you almost do anything to leave. All of the sudden, Haruka had an idea. "I got it!" She told them.

"What do we do??? Tell us!" Chibiusa urged.

"It's simple really." Haruka boasted. "Two or more of us don't go with the first group. Then, when the first group has left, they say the spell an leave! Each group will have less people than when they started."

"Duh!" Luna scolded herself.

"First the Inners will go then the Outers." Artimis said. "???????????"


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Chapter 6

They all landed with a thud when they hit the familiar ground of Tokyo. It took them a few minutes to realize they were back, because the alien feeling of the different teleportation took a lot out of you. The Starlights ran over to the senshi when they saw them fall. The senshi had landed a few feet away from where they had first been taken.

"Are you all ok?" Princess Kakyuu asked when she reached the senshi. "I don't see any bruises . . ."

"We're all fine, I think." Usagi answered. She turned to the other senshi. "Is everyone ok?"

Everyone either nodded or groaned a yes. Some started to struggle with the battle of standing up, while others relied on simply getting out of transformation.

The other three Starlights rushed over around then. They looked around franticly to see how they could be of some use. That's when a new problem aroused.

Seiya's eyes caught glimpse of Haruka's form standing up and walking towards Michiru. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seiya shouted.

Haruka suddenly realized her mistake. Walking towards Michiru hadn't been the best idea, and telling the truth would sound like a flat out lie. She had to play it cool. She had to play herself.

" I'm a senshi." She answered, staring him down.

Seiya could play this game too. "I've heard that already. Why are you with this group here and now. I thought we had an agreement."

"No, it was more like an order. I don't like following orders or laws that are like the ones you gave out."

"I already know. You don't like to follow the law. But my question hasn't been answered yet. Why are you here?" Seiya added slyly.

Haruka hadn't enjoyed the statement Seiya made. Who would? But Haruka couldn't keep playing a game that Seiya was going to be able to throw in statements like that and win.

"I was on the white moon, so I was transported to the same place they were. I had no control over it." Haruka sighed.

Although Seiya was pleased he had won, he didn't show it. Haruka was a tough opponent. You couldn't show real feelings in front of her or she would almost have access to your mind. "Which means you can leave now."

"I'm already gone. But I will be back." Haruka answered and started to head for the park's exit.

"You come back and I tell the police!" Seiya yelled after her.

Haruka stopped in her tracks and turned on one foot. She just glared at Seiya as if she could see right through him and didn't like what she saw.

The rest of the senshi were horribly confused or they agreed with Seiya. Either way, no one was stopping either of the two senshi. Mamoru though, doubted Seiya less and less but didn't know why. He just watched hoping for peace, same with Usagi.

"I am coming back, but you can't call me on anything. I have done nothing. You need more evidence. Anyway, I am coming back, like it or not." Haruka spat. She aggressively turned and left.

Seiya wasn't satisfied, but let her go. Seiya had other plans. He knew exactly where to go for more evidence. He was very sure of what to do with the problem at hand.

Michiru, on the other hand, was in a pool of confusion. She was once again on the verge of tears. She cursed herself for being so sentimental. She knew what Haruka would say about her if she saw her like this. She was being a crybaby and a wimp. She now knew why Usagi cried so much.

Seiya turned to Ami. "Ami, do you still have that list of rapes and murders?"

Ami, now in regular form, looked confused and then knew what Seiya was going to do. She put her hands in the pockets of her skirt and came across the paper Seiya was referring to.

"I grabbed them before I transformed." Ami explained. "You want to know the Dad's name so we can find and question him, right?"

"Exactly. That way we can find anymore information on what the hell happened so we can protect ourselves." Seiya answered.

"And why in the world someone like this is still around." Taiki added. "I mean with all these reported crimes she should be in jail or something right?"

"Her Dad's name is Genro Tenoh. But Luna, did you . . ."

"Yes. I got the information on Haruka's father. Artimis and I couldn't find much on Niloc and Dillabcra so we looked up him instead. I know what hospital he's at and what is wrong with him."

"Great. Let's go there now and ask some questions and receive some answers."

The hospital was very, very big. The senshi had a hard time finding out where Mr. G. Tenoh's room was. They also couldn't really rely on help from any of the talking cats because they weren't aloud in the hospital. Of course, the cats were in bags carried by either Ami, Minako, or Chibiusa. He was on one of the higher floors. The senshi had to take the elevator to see him. Not only was the hospital tall, but wide as well. Walking through a maze of rooms filled with diseased people who were suffering and avoiding passing nurses and doctors wasn't a very simple task to accomplish. Various screams and shout from patients and/or visitors didn't help the atmosphere at all.

They finally found his room at Rm. 29037. He was alone in the room which made it a whole lot easier to talk about what they intended to talk about. Before they entered, Ami wanted to make a last minute check on what Genro was in for.

"What is Genro Tenoh in for Luna?" Ami questioned at the door. All the other senshi wanted to know too.

"Well, since Haruka tried to murder him, he had a great deal of blood lost. Before the ambulance reached the house, a form of cancer entered his blood system. It's a non-communicable disease so don't worry. He's been fighting the disease and he's much better now. He will only need to stay in a little while longer."

"Oh, good. Then we most likely won't have to worry about him all of the sudden collapsing on us. Thank-you Luna." Ami closed the top of the bag and the senshi walked inside.

It was what you would expect for a hospital room. Empty and bare. The television wasn't on so it was quiet too. The window was open but the lights were off. The room had a loneliness ring to it. It would seem deserted save the fact they knew it wasn't.

The man lay in the white plain bed. He was just staring off into space. He had wrinkles on his face and hands. He had pale blonde hair on his head and brown eyes. He didn't look much like Haruka actually. His mouth was in a frown. His face's expression was one the senshi knew all too well. Haruka's face had it too when you couldn't decipher if it was sorrow, regret, heartless, sad, etc.

"Excuse me sir." Ami began. "But would you by any chance be Genro Tenoh?"

The man's eyes seemed to come to life at Ami's question. He obviously hadn't known that the senshi were standing there.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked suspiciously that it nearly sounded like Haruka's but somewhat different.

"Um, you don't know us but we know your daughter. . ." Ami tried to sound polite.

"Daughter? I have no daughter. Only a witches whore of a child. She's the reason I'm in this hellhole." The man objected.

Seiya tried because they all knew Ami wouldn't get much out of him.

"We know. We're having some trouble with her and need some help. We thought if you could give us some information on her we could get her arrested. Anything you could give us on her please?"

A smirk was formed on he old man's face. "I would give anything to see her behind bars, or at least suffering. She's killed many innocent people. She lies as much as she breathes. Guilt, I'm happy to say, gets her hard. Like when she tried to kill me the first time, it hit her immediately after she did it and she called the police for it. She lied to the police, saying I made her kill her mother. I would never had done anything to hurt my ex-wife. The only reason we divorced was because I was getting over a drug problem. We had told each other if I got over it that we'd get back together. I never did anything to make Yuiren dislike me."

"Oh! Yuiren? We must be in the wrong room. We only know a Haruka Tenoh." Usagi exclaimed blushing hard.

Michiru was about to object when the old man answered instead for her. "Haruka is not her real name. She always wished it to be though. We are talking of the same person."

"Oh." Usagi answered, really embarrassed now.

"I got custody of her and her brother after the incident because that's what the will for my wife said." He continued. "Her brother had a horrible disability. He was crippled in his right leg. She appeared to like him at that time. Her brother's name was Chûei. He was an intelligent young boy, despite the problem with his leg. I home-schooled him because I wanted him to avoid getting teased at school and he didn't want to go either. Yuiren thought that I didn't want him educated at all and she wanted to teach him what she had learned at school. I saw no problem with it since it seemed like a good idea, save the reason mind you. Although I failed to see that she was doing poorly in school. She was a very bright child but often got into fights at school with teachers and classmates. I did my best to get her on the right track but she just wouldn't. Her grades were high enough though. It's just that she got into so many fights at school. She turned Chûei against me too. In the so called 'study sessions' with him she must have been finding ways to make every thing I did seem like I was doing to hurt him. She told the school I was beating her and unfortunately they believed her. The bruises she either gave herself or got them at school. The PTA really grew to hate me. She always loved being in control of things. When she got older, she was getting very strong and deceitful. She was getting money in some way I didn't know. All I know is with it she bought a gun. One day, she came into m room when she was supposed to be teaching Chûei. She pointed the gun at me and said "I'm having a course on Sex Ed. in school. I want to try it." So I had no choice. The gun was always within her reach. It was Chûei who saved me after the fifth time. He called the police on her. The court, like the first time, had no evidence to fix it so we just went home. She had lied again, saying I was raping her. Chûei couldn't say anything at court and as punishment, she beat him until he couldn't walk and then raped him. I had no knowledge of it. I found out that morning, but Yuiren apologized and seemed really upset and Chûei didn't seem to care so I just punished her but didn't report it. But it happened several times. Then I caught her doing it to Chûei and I tried to stop her but she shot Chûei in the head. Then she turned and shot me. I grabbed the phone and called the police as I tried to stop the blood. I lost custody of her and have been stuck here ever since. I heard about her though. She was really bad to kids at the orphanage. Every one she went to. Then I hadn't gotten information on her for about a year or two when she got out of them save the fact she had become really good in racing. Then I got news that she had enrolled in Mugen. I was so happy and thought she had turned over a new leaf until I heard she was often disappearing on campus. I was devastated. And when there were problems there I knew she was somehow involved with them. When Mugen school blew up if you will, I know she was involved. She didn't go into any schools after that. It was really depressing. Now, you tell me what she is doing and I will try to help you in any way that I can. I promise."

Seiya, (I bet you can guess) was really happy at this point and was very sure this man was very dependable. In fact, he felt that he should be getting ready to go to the police and have Haruka brought to justice that minute! Seiya already had the questions in his mind and some of which had been answered already. But, some were not.

"So, Haruka, or Yuiren as you call her, has broken the law before. Has she ever been in juvenile school or prison?" Seiya asked slowly.

"No. The cases still haven't been proven unfortunately. I can swear to you though that she did those things, though I can't say why. Maybe it's because she never made many friends. She was always pretty much of a loner. Whenever she did make a friend, something went horribly wrong. Like one girl I heard she made good friends with. Um. . . Daynen, or Dee Lin, no, um DN? Yes! That was it! DN was a pretty girl. I know because they sent me Yuiren's school picture each year. The names were on the back. But, Yuiren raped the girl. Then she switched orphanages. She did to many people. Not all reported to the police though. Some were just reported to the guidance consoler or posted online. But I know they are true. I'm living proof of what she is capable of. Whenever Yuiren gets close to someone, there is a horrible consequence in the end. Or if Yuiren makes an enemy, there are things worse than death." The man murmured the end. His eyes looked kind of distant, as if he was remembering a strong homesickness or memory. His voice got soft too.

Of course Seiya didn't notice this at all. He was actually getting happier with the knowledge that this fiend was going to get put to justice. He was making a mental note and physical note (he had brought a pen and a pencil with him for really important information) of every bit of statistics he could possibly get from the man. Though he felt he had gotten enough.

Usagi on the other hand wasn't enjoying this at all. She couldn't believe (she never could as you know) that Haruka could ever do something like this! It was really hard to swallow.

Setsuna's eyes were darkening. It was as if she had somehow already known, though she was positive she hadn't. The same went for Hotaru.

Most of the Inners believed it too, especially Minako. She was almost as excited as Seiya was. Makoto pretty much too.

Mamoru, surprisingly, didn't believe a word of it. He had a feeling that something was missing. Something wasn't being told or wasn't being remembered. Until it was, he stood on Haruka's side in this battle field.

Michiru felt like the rope in tug-of-war. She wanted with all her heart to believe Haruka, but she had more reason to believe this man who had been called the devil by her lover. What was she to do? The letter didn't give half as much information as did Haruka's father. She would have to talk to Haruka. But not as lover to lover or she may be deceived. She would have to talk as one soldier to another. Sworn as honor, and may the heart speak.

"Thank you sir. We owe you a lot. You will see Haruka behind bars very soon. We have to go now." Seiya announced. Seiya then left with the other senshi put the door. He never saw the man in the bed's big, wide, grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter 7

"We almost have all the clues to bring her down." Seiya told the senshi as they made the long walk back to the temple from the hospital. "The police will most likely want an excuse from us to put her away for good. Or at least a while."

"But," Setsuna protested. "She hasn't done anything bad to us. At least nothing we can tell. She really has committed no crime against us."

"Yet." Taiki corrected. "Though you could count a bunch of punches and things like that. I mean, didn't Makoto and Usagi say something like that?"

Makoto's eyes shot up. "That's right! She once almost rode me and Usagi over on her motorcycle! Surely that could be counted."

"Let's not forget verbal sexual harassment. She's done it to us millions of times though we have never taken it seriously. If you pile it up I'm sure it's worth something here." Minako chirped in.

"We cold also reword I guess the incident with Sailor Galaxia. That can't be overlooked." Yaten added.

"But I was in that too." Michiru snapped. She had finally had it. "And how can you reword brainwashing and senshi attacks? She hasn't done anything to any of us so I feel we have no right to do this!"

"You told me you didn't care about her anymore." Setsuna reminded. "Or I wouldn't have agreed to do this."

Michiru suddenly caught her mistake. She silently cursed at herself for being stupid enough as to let her guard down.

Seiya took advantage of the quick silent moment to convince Michiru onto his side. "Plus, let us not forget she hasn't objected to any of this save once! That one time could have been to manipulate us!"

Mamoru decided then to get off the sidelines and into the game of defense and accusation. "Or that one time could have been the truth. If you take into consideration what Michiru said and the fact that we are dealing with silent Haruka here, this could still be a very big misunderstanding."

Michiru's heart soared when she heard this. She finally wasn't fighting alone anymore. "And Haruka did object to this arraignment more than once. Though I wasn't supposed to be telling you this. She brought me this note the other day when I was at Setsuna's. She came while I was sleeping." Michiru reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter that would most likely decide the fate of the hand that wrote it. She handed it to the prosecutor towering before her.

The senshi gathered around Seiya as he read the note aloud. Michiru stood silently and hoped that it sounded convincing enough to them as it had to her. Haruka wasn't a great writer but it sounded beautifully sad to her. It really did feel like it was from the heart.

When Seiya finished, all of the senshi looked shocked. It was silent for a few minutes. Finally, Setsuna broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked in a hushed voice mostly from the shock.

"I wasn't sure what you guys would think." Michiru admitted embarrassed now at both her decisions.

"Its a lie to turn you against us. You are just going to get hurt Michiru." Seiya replied. "But here we have it. Haruka broke into the house. trespassing on privet property. We can get her for that."

"Actually Seiya, she most likely still had the key to our house because she used to live there."

"Damn. Well, we'll think of something." Seiya assured. "It can't be that hard." He put the note then in his pocket.

"To do what?" a cool voice asked.

The senshi turned and saw the subject of the conversation looking back at them.

"To catch you breaking the law. Nice try on the letter gig but we are not impressed Haruka, or should I say Yuiren.." Seiya replied equally coolly.

Haruka glared at him, hard. "Don't you ever use the name the bastard gave me. The name is dead."

"When you say bastard are you referring to Mr. Genro Tenoh? He was a great help for us you know. We just came from him."

"No wonder you're acting like an asshole. You came from the king of them."

"It must run in the family."

Before Seiya even realized it, Haruka's fist was in his face and he was on the ground. As Seiya struggled to get up, Makoto took her turn on Haruka. She charged at Haruka with her fists out.

"Now you're going to get it!" She cried.

Haruka jumped out of the way of the running girl. But she managed however to trip Makoto. Makoto landed hard on the pavement. She was bleeding on her face.

Seiya was bleeding too. Not to mention bruises. When Minako noticed this she too, took her chance. Haruka didn't even move. Instead, before Minako reached her, Haruka ran into Minako punching her hard in the stomach. Minako screamed out in pain and slumped to the ground.

"You bitch." Rei cursed. "You fucking, raping, son of a bitch!"

"Actually, my father was a bitch. My mother wasn't."

"I bet she was even worse than you." Rei sneered. "She was probably a fucking, bitchy, slut like you whore! But that's not worse than you is it?"

That was the completely wrong thing to say. This time, Haruka went first. She ran and charged on top of Rei. She punched Rei fifteen times, until Taiki and Yaten pulled her off. She pulled out of their grip as Usagi and Ami helped Rei up.

Setsuna by then, was covering Hotaru and Chibiusa's ears. She handed them over to Mamoru. "How the hell could you do this?" Setsuna yelled at her. "Even if they are talking like that, that is no reason to kill them!"

"You have no clue about this at all do you?" Haruka spat. "If you did, you'd be helping me."

"If you want a hospital I can arrange that. But I'd never do something like this."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Why would I kill someone? Especially my precious friends and allies!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Haruka mumbled.

"Don't go there. Oh God don't go there."

"Is that a threat?" Haruka smiled.

"If it is?"

"Then you have a date with the sidewalk."

"Try me traitor."

"Will do."

Haruka ran to Setsuna but Setsuna evaded the attack. Haruka caught herself before she fell and turned and ducked. Setsuna started punching and kicking like no one had ever seen her do. But, Haruka was way too fast to be brought down so easily. She managed to bring her feet under Setsuna, causing Setsuna to fall in the street. Not the sidewalk.

Usagi was in tears at this point. She screamed at Haruka to stop. Haruka was not convinced. Yaten and Taiki rushed and got Setsuna out of the street before a car came by.

"Please Haruka. You could get someone killed." Usagi begged. "Can we please just work this out some other way?"

"Shut up you idiot. I'm not egging this on. They are. I just asked a question. This was brought on them because of them. I won't stop."

Hotaru screamed. "How could you do this? What ever happened to sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me?"

"They hurt kid." Haruka snapped.

There was silence. But one person spoke with more anger. A lot more.

"I hate you! I never knew you could act like this! In all the time I've known you I've never seen this side before! I guess you did do all of those things! Those horrible and disgusting things! I would never had thought you were capable of such dirty work for such a selfish reason. I can't believe I ever liked you! I can't like you! Forget even that! I can't love you! I can't call you my lover or feel safe beside you any longer! You are not the Haruka I fell in love with and fought beside. You and I are through! You will never bring or even see a smile on my face again Haruka Tenoh! I hate the new you! I can't say I love you to a person who will kill an innocent person for no good reason! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You're a horrible leach that no human could ever truthfully love including me! I hate you! I'll never love you again!" Michiru screamed at Haruka.

_Tonight sets every whim. All that was wick is now nothing but empty life encouraging it._

Haruka stepped back and nearly fell in shock. The entire street was quiet.

"Is that true?"

"Yes bitch."

__

The sky shows no encouraging stars, only the shame of black pools. The sun is completely unlit.

Haruka squinted her eyes as if she was fighting something inside. She stared down at the pavement that seemed to move.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Damn straight."

__

The night's air bit at all mankind and the trees and plants seemed to be limping to the point of crying.

Haruka turned her head away in the shame she ad known so long ago from the people who she thought were friends, but at that time she had been a child.

"I guess you hate me now."

"That's what I said."

__

A slight breeze came. It pushed the trees and they screamed. It didn't comfort any body anywhere that's dying.

Haruka shivered from the once comforting breeze that now felt like ice pushing her away.

"I guess then I am no longer needed or wished for."

"You bet."

__

The sky seemed to grow darker with every breath. The world seemed to become silent and dead.

Haruka closed her eyes again at the discomforting gaze of the world.

"I guess you are another who wishes me to be greeting death."

"Certainly."

__

The world was but a cold hand, grasping the life of the unknown people. All becomes a heavy lead.

Haruka wanted to fall back and let the weight of her body kill her in a sharp quick death. But she couldn't. Something was telling her that this was not her destiny. Not yet at least.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

__

All is silent as the darkness holds the land. The terror comes in an unrecognizable form.

Haruka wanted to cry. She really did. Nothing mattered anymore and she might as well face that fact. But not yet. Something was keeping her on her feet, and that was giving her the smallest ounce of hope.

"Please speak a full sentence."

"No."

__

The world of darkness comes to conquer all that is left. But there is only one to mourn.

Haruka felt isolated! The one person she had cared for more than life wished to give her nothing but pain. But there was a shield somewhere.

"Then you don't care at all about me."

"I care for the day you die."

__

I stand here foresee for the ones I love. In complete darkness I pray for their advent.

Haruka turned completely around. The pain inside was immeasurable. If she stayed any longer she would break into tears. This was wrong.

"Then I guess I will leave."

"Go."

__

Alas I am the only one left to repent.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

Haruka started to walk away hanging her head low. Her hands were in her pockets. Suddenly, she stopped and turned. She had a very confused look on her face.

"What the hell is that?"

Everyone else turned and saw what seemed like stars moving towards each other. They seemed to dance around in the sky. Then they moved down towards the quarreling senshi. Then it hit all of them on what and who that was. Who else but Niloc?

The lights took form and sure enough it was him. He was smiling as usual. His yellow eyes seemed to glow as if the magic was still trapped within the container called his body. The smirk was so sarcastic you wanted to cut it off his face and scream as you did so. Of course one can't do that as much as one wants to.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and those in-between. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. Even if I did I have something much more important. I've just come back for my daily search of history gems and I realized that I needed to pick you all up. So off we go!" He laughed then, a strange sound that was either beautiful or horrible. You couldn't make out the difference.

"We are not going with you! How stupid do you think we are!" Rei protested as she got up, still very shaken from her fall.

"News flash! We aren't idiots." Makoto also objected. It came out as a faint whisper though.

"Who exactly are you by the way?" Luna questioned.

Niloc's grim immediately faded. His eyes grew so cold, it made you shiver. "Who do you think I am Luna? I have already told you. I am Niloc of the Silver Millennium. I was the high magician of the white moon. Who else would I be?" Niloc then grunted to complete his statement.

"If you are from the white moon as you claim, then why did your so-called-leader attack us? We have done nothing to offend him. At least not on purpose." Setsuna remarked.

Niloc's face became completely expressionless. He did not move, except his mouth. "I apologize for the lord's rudeness. He did not believe you to be the true senshi. He was convinced that I was lying or that you were. You must forgive him, you understand that you have evolved a lot since the last time we all saw you."

Everyone was silent. It was a hard decision to make. The excuse seemed reasonable but what had happened the last time was not something that anyone wanted repeated. Of course, one must listen to their leader and royalty. In this case, that person was very sentimentally forgiving and trusting.

"We will go with you. No funny business though." Usagi conceded. "You have a second chance. Take us to, wherever that place is!" She tried to act royally but the goofball self took over again.

Haruka simply turned away. She started to once again head towards the exit but was stopped by Niloc.

"Just where do you think you are going?" He asked with great provocation and disappointment.

"I am no longer welcome in the presence of the princess and her court. That was interrupted when you had came. My walk of shame." She had meant to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out that way.

"I'm sorry but your exodus has to be postponed. All the senshi available who have been in acquaintance with her majesty, the Princess Serenity also known as Eternal Sailor Moon must report to ??????? ASAP!" With that, he made the flash and they all went to the place, willing or not.

They were in the same desolate place they had been in before. But, it was different. The haze was still there but you weren't choking on your breath and the pain was mislaid. Then the smoke all of the sudden vanished. All of the senshi gasped as they saw the true interior of the place they had thought was hell transform itself.

It was as if you were in a brick castle. The walls were brick and had beautiful mantles all over them. There were armor statues and a carpet over the floor. The room was lit by many candles but also some other light. The pool was absent from where it used to be.

"We shouldn't dally here too long. We need to get to Dillabcra. This is but the waiting room." Niloc informed.

"So we aren't where we were before?" Chibiusa questioned.

"No little one." Niloc replied softly. "You are in an illusion of the tower of law and punishment from the old castle of the Moon."

Suddenly, and unnoticed door flung open. The senshi all quickly turned their heads to the door and were immediately teleported there. The room was a bit darker. There was a throne fit for a king inside but instead Dillabcra sat there. The other five people stood next to him on either side. They seemed to be much more welcoming this time since they all seemed to be smiling. Dillabcra wore the biggest smile of all.

"Welcome home friends and dear princess! Please excuse my rudeness from before. It was a horrible and ignorant act of treason. Will you please excuse it?" Dillabcra announced very regally. He stood up too.

"No serious harm done. It's ok." Usagi replied embarrassed.

Kôji then replied "And such a forgiving princess too. We are so happy for your safe homecoming."

Nyan added. "We were horribly rude the other day. I certainly hope you speak truthfully about your wounds. We wish so much for your honest forgiveness." Nyan looked like she was about to cry.

Yulun looked embarrassed at Nyan and turned and apologized. "I do hope you excuse her. She is still very young and inexperienced with royal gatherings."

"So am I." Ruini laughed. The old man patted Nyan on the back. "We're all rusty."

Kôji and Yulun both turned and yelled at the same time "Ruini!"

Then Dillabcra coughed into his hand for attention. All of those people immediately jumped up into a formal position. They all looked embarrassed then. As if each one had been laughing loudly in church and had just realized it.

"Now if we may princess, we love for you to introduce to us your acquaintances. There are a few I cannot place." Dillabcra asked politely.

"Oh sure." Usagi answered completely informally. She walked over to the Starlights first. "Ok, this is Seiya Kou who transforms into Sailor Star Fighter. This is Yaten Kou who transforms into Sailor Star Healer. This is Taiki Kou who transforms into Sailor Star Maker. And this is their princess, Princess Kakyuu. They are from the Kiminko System." The Starlights looked very embarrassed about the sudden spotlight.

"Ah yes, I've heard of that galaxy. Supposedly very beautiful and has little enemies." Dillabcra answered. "We bid you welcome."

"Thank you sir. We're happy to be here and have been able to fight alongside your very powerful princess for the cause of justice and love." Princess Kakyuu boldly stated.

Usagi felt it was then the right time to introduce her future daughter, but didn't know how to say it. How would they react? What would they think if she said she was her daughter?

"And um. This is my future daughter from the thirtieth century! She is my and Tuxedo-I mean Prince Endymion's and my daughter. Her senshi name is Sailor Chibi Moon and her nickname is Chibiusa Chiba. And this is her cat, Luna and Artimis's future daughter, Diana." She just blurted it all out. The people didn't seem confused at all. They just were saying things like "how nice....she has her....dad's face...eyes...she's so cute"

Now there was a question that had been annoying her the entire time and she felt that she had the right to know. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you four? I am sorry but I don't remember you. . ."

"Oh it's ok. You can't be expected to remember everyone. I can't remember everything. I'm Ruini. I'm Princess Mercury's personal butler and advisor. I was also in charge of some of the servants in Marina castle." Ruini smiled. He seemed to be a very kind old man. (But, just how old????)

Then Yulun spoke up. "I'm Yulun. I'm Princess Jupiter's co-head maid under Asillem. I was always with the princess in Io castle."

Kôji introduced his occupation. "I was one of the soldiers on Mars, but then I was moved up and up until the point where I was head of the entire Army of Phobos Deimos."

Nyan then looked very ashamed and whispered. "I was just a servant in Magellen. I was often around Princess Venus though!"

The senshi looked confused. Especially the Starlights who didn't know the names of the castles. But then memory struck the Solar Sailor senshi. Of what the castles looked like, and the servants that worked there. The hustle and bustle of getting strange yet mystical objects of different sizes and shapes to their proper place.

The servants just smiled, as if they already knew the memory hit them. The senshi blushed in ignorance of deducing those people were enemies in lieu of close friends . . .

"It's completely alright if you're feeling guilty." Nyan added softly as she stared at the embarrassed faces of her elite persons.

Yulun then cut Nyan off by nervously integrating. "She means to say that we understand if you are feeling some regret of your actions earlier to us because of the late Queen Serenity's mystic ways for your early happiness."

That quote confused the world to Usagi. The advanced words and mechanics was just too much! But Nyan's earlier answer explained it all to her.

"Oh, well, alright then." Ami replied. "Now what do we do?"

"Nothing at all. I will have the preparations done now. Then we will finish some way back when if you will, unfinished business. When that has been taken care of, we will take into hand the matter of originating our, um, Crystal Tokyo, if that is what it is called." Dillabcra answered.

Having that said, most of the senshi's faces lit up. Grins were made quickly as thoughts of their future coming in such a few short hours! The smiles grew so much it was as if they would sprout wings and fly to the sky.

The Starlights too were pleased. Even though it wasn't their kingdom that was becoming built once more, they were happy. Now a official alliance could be written out between the two kingdoms and identities would no longer be needed to be kept secret. Excited whispers from everyone began to emerge.

Dillabcra was smiling too. It seemed to brighten up the room. He stood up and immediately all of the whispers ceased. They all turned and stared at him. After all, he was the one who would make it all happen. His arms lifted, almost as if in slow motion. His cape slid off his arms and limped at the mercy of his shoulders. His fingers spread and then his voice roared. "????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" Then he glanced at the senshi as power flew from his hands and then as the golden wave threw itself on the bodies of the ones below he yelled. "Royalty be recognized! Past and future synchronize! Let there no longer be division! Power and destiny come into vision!"

As if on cue, the wave became a tornado around them all. Each senshi in their own special hurricane began to change. Then the raw magic reacted to the sudden power variation and ensued the given color of each individual royal soldier. The gale grew brighter and brighter until it exploded into a million different colored falling stars. The stars showered the senshi in a beautiful rain of colors. Each senshi was wearing their Princess dress or were dressed in a handsome individual tuxedo.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Princess Mercury asked moving here dress around and staring at it in amazement and unbelief.

"Why did you do it?" Princess Mars quoted but with no less wonder then the Princes Mercury had had.

"The latter question is on my mind as well." Princess Uranus agreed less excited about the change of clothing.

"All in good time my princesses." Was the response they all got. "First, I wish to ask what the event we, I guess so rudely interrupted was. It seemed very important."

There was a very heavy silence over the group. How could one explain something such as that? An unspeakable as well as shameful event surely didn't deserve repetition in a wonderful place such as this.

"It doesn't need to be discussed." Princess Venus finally broke the silence. "It really isn't that important."

"Really? Please excuse my defiance on the subject but from what I ???????????????? from Niloc I think it is." Then Dillabcra had a facial change that looked nervous and he turned to Niloc. "Is there a translation for that into their language?"

Niloc looked confused and slowly responded. "I don't believe so sir. That isn't a verb to ordinary humans. But my best bet would be mind-reading. But there is no true word for it."

"Thank-you Niloc." Dillabcra replied. "Now do you girls wish to discuss it? It would be most appreciated. I have questions referring to it if you don't mind."

"And we have thoughts on the subject too." Piped in Yulun. "That is your highness, if you don't mind us."

"Well," Our dear Princess Serenity started. "You see, um, its a very argument, like, subject."

"Perhaps we will be able to shed some light on it for you." Dillabcra urged. "Please do tell."

"I'm not sure." 

"With all do respect Princess," Yulun asked. "Could it be that you do not trust us?"

"Oh no!" Usagi shouted quickly. "It isn't that. I just can't speak well of it... That is I can't put that story into words. You know..."

Dillabcra's face grew soft and gentle. A smile was formed on his face. "Then would it be alright if I was to read your mind my Princess? That way there would be no complications with your words."

"I guess that would be alright." Usagi slowly answered.

"All you have to do in order for this to work is step a little closer to me. Then you clear your mind of everything save what happened today. It won't hurt a bit. I promise your grace." Dillabcra explained politely. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's have a look, shall we Princess?"


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

Dillabcra's eyes dimmed as he used his power. His eyes were the darkest gray Usagi had ever seen. It seemed so foreign and yet so familiar to her. He leaned closer to her and a chill ran down her spine. Usagi closed her eyes against the aloof feeling.

The chill seemed to travel to every single part of her body. But then a white light, even with her eyes closed she saw, stopped the chill in its tracks. Then Usagi opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Usagi questioned Dillabcra as she opened her eyes. "Why did it stop?"

"I have no idea your highness, but I was able to see enough to understand the current situation." Dillabcra answered and he stood off of his throne. "Strangely enough, it ties in with what you all were called here for Princesses."

"How is that?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"You've already started my job." He smiled.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Makoto stated.

"Oh I'm not referring to the fight, I was referring to the other event that happened afterwards." Dillabcra corrected himself. "The, um, banishment if you will."

"What?" All the senshi yelled.

"You see, it was only natural for something like what you discovered to happen. Uranus was banished before, along with the other three. But the kind Queen Serenity decided to give them each another chance when they were reborn."

"What did we do that required the punishment of banishment?" Sesuna asked.

"You three nothing. Uranus however, did something we swore never to mention again, and was not only banished, but cursed as well. You see, back in the old days we had prophets, sibyls, mystics, seers, you know. People who predict the future. And they saw a horrible event in which all the Outer Senshi would betray the Silver Millennium. So the Queen banished them to the Outer Solar System because the seers hadn't been wrong yet. Then it happened. Uranus went down to Earth and instigated the familiar end of the beloved kingdom. So the Queen declared in her last moment that Uranus would be cursed several ways and would not be in her daughter's reign. as queen."

"Liar!" Setsuna shouted. "I may not know who the real Uranus is at this point but I know this, she would never instigate that event!" Setsuna glared at Dillabcra. "That I know for sure!"

"Do you Princess Pluto?" Dillabcra questioned. "Is it not true that she lied to you once? Is it not possible that she lied all through this? Could you just be seeing the edited version of her?"

There was silence. Setsuna's story seemed familiar to them all, something that everyone wanted to believe. Yet Dillabcra's story had no contrast to the current situation. Who was right? What was the lie?

"I did not do that."

Nearly everyone in the room, including Haruka herself, jumped at Uranus' words.

Dillabcra snapped "Words of a traitor! Straight from the lecher's mouth!"

"I can't explain why, but I know I did not do it. It's like a foggy memory that I can't quite make out. But with every word you say against me I hear a voice telling me that it is not so." Haruka replied slowly.

"Now she's gone completely insane!" Dillabcra cried. Then he turned his attention to Usagi. "Your highness, please let me tell you exactly why you were brought here without interruption from this, _creature._"

"Go on Dillabcra." Usagi answered.

"Again I apologize for the hastiness of Niloc and the uncomfortable conditions in which you were brought but it was necessary. As I have already stated, Uranus cannot be in your reign. Which in so many words means she must be annihilated, or simply killed without promise of rebirth as soon as possible before Crystal Tokyo is created or else it will suffer the same consequences the last kingdom did."

"I don't remember that at all." Luna argued.

"You weren't supposed to because the original idea was she would not even be here but with a tragic twist of fate, loose ends weren't tied up." He quietly responded. Then he turned to Uranus. "Will you accept your fate, or die and be remembered as one who refused the good queen's orders?"

"Is there a difference?" Haruka mumbled. Then she turned and looked at Michiru. Just one tiny hint of acceptance of her and Haruka would fight Dillabcra and then fight to win Michiru back.

But there was no love in Michiru's body of which Haruka was so familiar with. Thousands of times she had kissed those lips that now frowned at her. Millions of times Haruka had made love to that body that now rejected her like a disease. And infinite times she had just held Michiru who now hated her. Why fight a battle that you couldn't win? _Just run and hope for the best_. They had made that agreement together when they were searching for the talismans. . .

"Give me your answer or die a backstabber." Dillabcra demanded with complete seriousness.

Haruka turned and quietly subsided. "You win; kill me."

Usagi cried out "Noooo! Haruka don't give in! Please don't let yourself die again! Haruka!" She started to run to Haruka but Seiya grabbed her and stopped her.

"It's her decision Usagi, and it's the right one." He whispered to her. _Though,_ he thought to himself, _she is giving in quicker than I expected._

Dillabcra smiled and snickered "That's the first time you have ever made the best choice I believe." And then his grin grew larger. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. Finally a victory for the Old Kingdom at the Future one's front steps! Niloc! Fetch me my staff!"

"Of course Dillabcra." Niloc answered and disappeared. But then he was back in an instant with a plain gold rod which at the top became a simple circle with at the tip of the circle was a small white (not silver) stone that resembled the imperial crystal.

"Thank you Niloc." Dillabcra answered as Niloc handed him the staff. "And here it is, the mystic Esoltof. The staff that permanently removes history gems. Well, I best not waste anymore time talking, should I? Well, here it is! Thisisthespeltokilharuka!!!"

And a burst of light came out of the crystal while the gold parts of the staff became clear. The light shot straight at Uranus' heart. She screamed louder than anyone had ever even dreamed she could. Not only that but her voice sounded like it was in so much pain too.

Michiru realized it an it suddenly struck her why it hurt so much. It was almost like a memory that she had dealt with history gems before. She remembered that the removal of them was a horrid thing. It made the victim relive every sad, frightening, or disappointing event that had ever happened to them in their present or past lives. That is why the screaming only got louder until it stopped. It was then that Michiru realized Haruka was innocent because if she hadn't been the victim of all of the vulgar attacks, she wouldn't be screaming now. Michiru had been wrong, Haruka had been innocent. _And now she's suffering all because of me_. Michiru thought.

"DIE TRAITOR!!!" Dillabcra shouted wildly.

"URANUS!" Michiru screamed. "She's innocent! I've just received a memory from the Past Moon Kingdom! Let her go!"

"Never! Traitors are to be punished! Suffer Uranus suffer! Feel all the pain that I felt! Ha,ha,ha! Suffer miserably in your own personal hell!"

"But Neptune just said she was innocent!" Mars objected.

"Let her go if she did nothing!" Taiki added.

"Fools! do you really want me to release this fiend?"

"Absolutely!" Usagi yelled.

"This staff I hold is a powerful one, it's known as the Nosirp. If I let her go with only half her soul taken she will slowly disappear growing younger each day and be stuck in eternal pain until the end of time! But if you want me to leave her be..."

"No!" Mercury cried.

"How can we save her?" Venus asked. "Any ideas?"

Nobody had any. Uranus' screams only grew louder and worse as did the senshi's guilt. All they could do was sit and watch their friend's demise.

"No...Uranus..." Michiru whimpered. "Haruka...I love you...I'm sorry..." And Michiru softly started crying. "It's all my fault."

_"No it's not." _an unfamilier bodiless voice assured.

"What?" Michiru asked aloud.

_"Shout 'They are innocent and shall be avenged!'"_

"Who is speaking ?" Michiru asked.

"What do you mean who's speaking? No one said anything." Setsuna replied. "Why did you hear something?"

"Yes. But you're telling me you heard none of that?"

"None of what?"

"Then maybe it was only meant for me." Michiru said to herself. "It sounded familiar. I feel I should say it. So I will!"

"What did you say wench?" Dillabcra snapped.

_Here goes nothing! _"They are innocent and shall be avenged!" Michiru shouted.

Then the light that was hitting Uranus disappeared and instead flowed up around her like when she transforms.

"They are innocent and shall be avenged!" Michiru cried again.

The light grew brighter and the screaming lowered dramatically.

"They are innocent and shall be avenged!"

The light flew up Haruka and changed into three balls of light. One dark blue, one gold, and the last black. Then Uranus' body fell and the moment it hit the ground three things happen as if on cue at the exact same time.

·The Black Orb split across the floor over to Niloc. Niloc looked as surprised as all of them did but when the orb flew into him he showed a slight smile before his body started to drop to the ground. After the orb pierced through him it flew behind Dillabcra and took shape of a small boy about the age of ten with blond hair wearing a servant's outfit. His eyes were closed and he looked unconscious just hanging in midair,

·The Dark Blue Orb moved in front of Uranus' form and shaped into a young women about the age Uranus was, only she sure didn't look like Uranus! She had long white hair, as long as Pluto's almost but pulled back in a braid so it only came down to Rei's height. She was tall and beautiful. She was wearing the Sailor Fuku for Uranus. Her eyes were closed an she was dangling in midair.

·The Gold Orb also sped into Niloc as the body started to fall, the force pushed it up into the wall. As it dropped a gold aura circled it until the body touched the ground. Then it disappeared, but the body did not change except for the fact that it was unconscious, eyes closed.

·All the servants (other than the new boy) disappeared.

·The Nosirp completely disappeared

·Dillabcra was very, very, very, angry.

"You fool!" Dillabcra cried. "Why did you do that!?"

Everyone stared at Neptune. She looked very confused. "I, I don't know. I heard this voice..."

"You idiot! Know we're all doomed. At least Uranus is dead." Dillabcra snapped.

"Tell me you're not that stupid." The form in front of Uranus said. Then her eyes flew open and she landed on the ground. Her eyes were light blue like the sky on a sunny day. "I know you are smarter than that."

"I beg to disagree." Said the boy behind Dillabcra. "If he didn't even realize that we'd be back."

The boy's eyes then slowly opened. They were bright gold like the sun. Dillabcra swung around and stepped backed away from the boy. The boy landed on the ground grinning at Dillabcra. Then he chuckled "What's wrong Dillabcra? Scared that your plan and body are about to be ripped into smithereens and completely destroyed now that we're back? Well you are correct sir!"

"SKY STORM!" The Uranus shouted and attacked. It was completely different than Haruka's world shaking. She threw her right hand to the right, swung around and threw a dark blue planet straight at the opponent (Dillabcra).

Dillabcra started to dodge it but the boy took out a whip from no where and hit the ground saying "EARTH SHAKE" and the ground around Dillabcra glowed yellow and the ground started to cave in a little. The attack by Uranus hit him and he slammed into the wall.

Dillabcra jumped up shouting. "You had your warning! Now you'll pay!" He held his hand out and a pure white sword with a gold moon carved into the handle. It glowed a bright white light. He aimed the sword at Uranus. "I suggest you run now."

Then Dillabcra lunged at Uranus and she dodged it. The boy ran over to the body of what had been Niloc. He slapped the face. "Wake you stupid! You're on!"

The crumpled form slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I? What happened." He stood up. "Shit! My head feels like someone hit it with a club."

The boy kicked the older one. "Get your damn sword out and fight Dillabcra or else Uranus is going to be split in two you idiot!"

The older boy blinked and realized what was going on. "Ok, I'm on it!" He threw out his hands and the space sword appeared. Of course it too had changed. (My God what hadn't?) It was no longer bent, it was straight. It was longer too. And the handles were both faced the same way. "Here comes payback!"

The older boy lunged at Dillabcra with the sword. Dillabcra dodged. "Oh boy! I'm going to enjoy killing you a second time!" Dillabcra crackled. The two started to fight. Dillabcra started moving much quicker than he had been. He landed more than a few of his blows. But the boy was not uneducated in swordsmanship and he landed only one blow. Right in Dillabcra's heart.

Dillabcra screamed. He staggered back a few steps and disappeared. Leaving only the space sword in a puddle of blood.

There was silence. Everyone just stared at the spot where the man had been. Then the young boy jumped up and shouted "Yes! Yes! Ha ha! We did it! We're free! Finally! Hooray! Way to go!" And then he ran over to the older boy and patted him on the back. "Good show Haruka! Nice job. For a moment I thought we were goners but you didn't give up! Great job Haruka!" Haruka grunted when the boy hit his back because he had slapped one of the wounds. "Sorry about that buddy."

The new Uranus turned to the other senshi who were in shock and said to the two boys "Um, before we celebrate I think we have some explaining to do."

The two boys faced the senshi. There was silence again. No one was moving at all. It was almost as if time had stopped.

Finally someone decided to break the madness and speak. The famous

Usagi of course. "Uh, hi. Who are you all?"

The new Uranus said "I'm Sailor Uranus. The older boy over there is my brother Haruka, Prince of Uranus and the young one is Eiken."

Neptune asked "That voice.."

"That was me." Haruka said with a smile.

"What happened to the old Haruka? What's going on?" Ami asked.

"The Haruka Tenoh you knew was a complete mistake. She was a mixture of myself, my bother, Yuiren Tenoh, and Niloc."

"Niloc?" The senshi said together.

"Me." Eiken piped in. "I am just the younger version of Niloc. 1,000 years ago, my older brother cast a spell on me to turn me into the evil Niloc. The Niloc you know was just the evil remains of my spirit."

"Yes." Uranus said. "As I was saying, all of those people put together became the Haruka Tenoh you know. It had to be done. Well, I might as well start with the true story of what happened. You see, in the Old Moon Kingdom, Dillabcra wished for the Outer Senshi to be banished because he was jealous. Jealous of the power we had and jealous especially of Haruka. Dillabcra had fallen for Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune had fallen for Haruka as did Haruka for her. But Haruka was engaged to Princess Serenity because he was the only Prince born in the Moon Kingdom. You all know that the Princess was in love with Prince Endymion.'

'Now this was a very big knot. The Princess and Haruka did not hate each other but they were not in love. They told each other how they felt and decided that they should try to fix it so that the Princess could see Prince Endymion without anyone else knowing. This is why Haruka went down to earth, to tell Endymion when it was a good time to come and visit the moon. In exchange, the Princess did the same with Neptune. The only people who knew about this were Neptune, me, Saturn and Pluto. But one day Dillabcra caught Haruka on his way back from Earth. He claimed that Haruka was cheating on the Princess and was planning a revolt against the Queen. Haruka couldn't tell the truth or else the Princess would get in trouble. Haruka was exiled into my body. When that was happening, Dillabcra also sealed Niloc in my body so that I would eventually betray the kingdom. That is what the seers saw though it wasn't our fault. So we were all banished to the Outer Solar System. Eventually Dillabcra was found out and exiled with all his minions to a distant planet until he could earn the Queen's trust back. Of course you know how the story ends. Queen Beryl attacks the moon and that's the end of the old kingdom. Every one of the senshi were promised rebirth. But when I was reborn in the body of a young English girl named Morgen, Dillabcra possessed my father and made him kill me. I couldn't die yet. So my spirit searched for the one girl who was supposed to die the same day and made her live. That girl was Yuiren Tenoh. That is how this all happened."

"So what happens to the old Haruka that we knew?" Neptune asked wearily.

"You mean Yuiren?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Yes, Yuiren."

"She is, well, see for yourself." And Uranus moved away and revealed a small body of a girl not too much older than Chibiusa. She had blonde hair down a little farther than her shoulder in a long ponytail. Her eyes were relaxed and shut. She looked like she was sleeping.

Neptune walked over to the body. She stared at the young girl. Then she kneeled down. She held the girl in her arms. She stared at the little face. She looked so innocent and loving despite the fact on how cold her skin was.

_". . .What happened to me at twelve?. . .Ha! I can and do keep secrets from you!"_

_This all happened over that fight!_ Thought Michiru. _I'm so sorry Haruka! Please forgive me!_

Michiru began to cry. Everyone just stared and stood back.

"I didn't even know her real name was Yuiren. . . Oh god will she ever forgive me??" and Michiru continued to cry.

__

Tonight sets every whim. All that was wick is now nothing but empty life encouraging it.

The sky shows no encouraging stars, only the shame of black pools. The sun is completely unlit.

The night's air bit at all mankind and the trees and plants seemed to be limping to the point of crying.

A slight breeze came. It pushed the trees and they screamed. It didn't comfort any body anywhere that's dying.

The sky seemed to grow darker with every breath. The world seemed to become silent and dead.

The world was but a cold hand, grasping the life of the unknown people. All becomes a heavy lead.

All is silent as the darkness holds the land. The terror comes in an unrecognizable form.

The world of darkness comes to conquer all that is left. But there is only one to mourn.

I stand here foresee for the ones I love. In complete darkness I pray for their advent.

Alas I am the only one left to repent.

-END PART ONE-__

So what do you think? Was it worth the year I spent working on it? Sorry it was so long! Part 2 won't be, I promise!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
